Urges
by DramaQueen1133
Summary: Sometimes the Doctor gets urges...ten/rose, ten/donna friendship


-1**Just a fluffy little bit…hope you enjoy xx**

The Doctor looked up as Donna sat herself in the armchair opposite him.

"What are you reading?" She said through a mouthful of something she had scavenged from the kitchen.

"Shakespeare, and don't talk with your mouth full." He scolded without looking up. Donna laughed and stared at him.

"You are telling me not to talk with my mouth full? You're having a laugh. Half your food drops out of your mouth before you can swallow it." The Doctor did look up then and frowned.

"What are you implying?" A smirk crept it's way onto his face.

"That you have the worst table manners _ever_!"

"I do not!" Donna looked at him sceptically.

"Yes you do! And you're rude." The Doctor put down his book and smirked.

"Kettle, black?" Donna tutted and sighed.

"Can you control it? The rudeness that comes from your mouth?"

"Of course I can!"

"Are you kidding? It's like you have these…these…urges that you can't control." The Doctor 's smirk fell away as the words rung through his head, bringing back a very familiar conversation.

"Stop that!" The Doctor looked up as Rose slapped his hand away from the bowl of cake mix.

"Why?" Rose looked at him and shook her head in annoyance. In his nine hundred years you would think he would have learned some manners she thought.

"It's not done, leave it." She scolded.

"Fine." Rose glanced up and felt something inside of her flutter at the sight. The Doctor was standing with his arms crossed, and a pout painted onto his face. Rose shook her head and bumped her hip

against his.

"Cheer up." She smiled as he glanced at her. He gave a half hearted shrug and threw himself down on a chair at the table. Rose smiled softly and handed him the bowl of cake mix.

"You can mix it if you want." She ran a hand through his hair and grinned at the way he leaned into her touch.

"Doctor, forgive me?" Rose pouted at him. He risked a look at her and faltered as she fluttered her eyelashes. When did he get so soft? He forced himself to give her another shrug and an incoherent mumble.

"Doctor?" He looked up once more and…oh god she was giving him that look. He swore blind that she knew what her doe eyes and pout did to him.

"Please?" She grasped his hand and pleaded once more, and the Doctor could not control the smile which spread over his face.

"O.k. All is forgiven." The Doctor laughed with all his usual gusto and confidence. He picked up the spoon and enthusiastically mixed the contents of the bowl. Rose beamed at him and went to start getting the baking trays ready. The Doctor grinned to himself as an idea came to him, and he could not control his hand gathering the cake mix and throwing it hard. "Doctor!" Rose cried as the Doctor threw a handful of cake mix at her. He laughed and poured the sprinkles over the top of her head.

"What the hell?!" Rose screamed as he sucked his fingers free of the sweets.

"I got an urge." He grinned. Rose spluttered indignantly at him.

"An urge!? You had an urge to throw food at me! Why?" The Doctor shrugged.

"I don't know. That's why it's called an urge, an impulse that you cannot control." Rose looked at him sceptically.

"No control? No control whatsoever?" She cried and he nodded as a sly grin swept over his face.

"None whatsoever." Rose nodded and sighed.

"So if I get an urge I won't be able to control it. Right." She quickly grabbed a handful of the sticky batter and ran her hands through his hair. He pushed her away and desperately tried to get the gunk out of his hair.

"Like that?" She giggled. He shook his head and Rose squealed as he tackled her to the floor.

"Nope. Like that!" He laughed.

"You're mad you are." Rose sighed from under him.

"Don't you think that makes things much more interesting?" He pondered.

"Yes of course….just not sure that it's a good sort of interesting…"She muttered as he helped her up. The Doctor grinned and pulled her back towards their half made cake.

"You love me for it though." Rose blushed and nodded her agreement. They went back to work in companionable silence, speaking only to ask the other for ingredients. Soon enough the cake was cooked, and they were both sitting in the library by the fire. The Doctor thread his arm around Rose's shoulders and smiled as she snuggled closer to him.

"I love this." She whispered to him.

"Me too." The Doctor looked down at her and chuckled at the chocolate icing around her mouth.

"What?" Rose nudged him. She blushed as he wiped the icing off her face tenderly.

"All gone." He smiled. He loved moments like this. As much as he loved the running and the adventure, you couldn't beat moments like this. As much as he complained at how domestic Rose was making him, he couldn't imagine his life without her. He didn't want to. He could tell that he was getting in to deep with her. He made rules and boundaries with his companions, and Rose had found a way to unravel those impossibly old rules. The Doctor could hardly think it let alone say it, but he knew it. Deep down he knew that he loved Rose Tyler completely. And that scared him to death.

"Doctor?" Rose said through a yawn.

"Hmmm?" He sighed happily as Rose rested her head on his chest contentedly.

"Can we go and see mum tomorrow?" He groaned loudly. That was one aspect of domestication that he could really do without.

"Oh come on Doctor she loves you!"

"She hates me!"  
"She loves you!"

"That's even worse!" Rose whacked him on his arm and sighed.

"Can we though?" He looked at her, and oh god there was that look again. She knew what it did to him, she knew it he thought.

"Only for you Rose Tyler." She giggled into his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'm going to stay with you forever Doctor. Forever and ever and ever." She murmured sleepily. The Doctor gave her a small somewhat sad smile.

"I hope so Rose. I really do hope so."

"You don't need to hope 'cause it's a fact. Silly." Rose chucked him on the chin.

"Besides, you can give your mum that bazoolium we got yesterday." Rose nodded her agreement and fell into a deep slumber. The Doctor stayed awake and just watched her happily. He loved the way she furrowed her brow every now and then, and how her chest rose and fell softly. He soon fell after her into a slumber, and always hated himself for not staying awake longer. When he woke up, he didn't know that that would be the last night he spent with her. He didn't know that the next time he grabbed her hand and told her to run was the last. And when he thought back on all those wasted moments, he felt a pain claw in his chest.

"You all right Doctor? You just zoned out for a moment." Donna's worried voice cut across his thoughts.

"Hmm? Oh, yes, yes of course I'm alright. Brilliant in fact. Just brilliant." The Doctor's tone of voice signalled the end of the conversation, and he sat up straighter with his book in hand. He lost himself in his thoughts and memories once again. Although Donna didn't question him anymore, she noticed that he hadn't turned the page of his book in ten minutes. The Doctor looked over at the loveseat in the corner, remembering Rose's muttered words. He could almost see her sitting there smiling at him. The way she did it always fascinated him, like she had no cares in the world. He looked as his over active imagination pictured her there on the chair, whispering those words that had meant so much to him.

"I'm going to stay with you forever Doctor. Forever and ever and ever."


End file.
